


随机死亡

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 我已经没有资格给我的马甲举办葬礼。





	随机死亡

“你的马甲死了，”朋友滑着手机，突然对我说，“第几个了？”  
“不记得，”我答，“死了就死了，再养一个。”

最初的死亡是痛切的。  
养了两年的马甲，几千条发言，底下友人的回复转发互动无数，就那么死了。我给它举行葬礼，在很贵的打印店把它的名字印上烫金的请柬，认识它的友人们有的同城，穿上乌漆墨黑的正装和皮鞋，表情肃穆前来吊唁。巨大防火墙内的局域网是它的棺材，一切被隐藏的评论与点开名字骤然出现的空白是它的骨灰，最早与它认识的人多半还留着相遇时的那件马甲，站在台上念精心准备的挽辞；其他的朋友在台下安慰我，说你看那个牧师，他不太主持葬礼，连套话都讲不利索耶。  
我的第一个马甲在死亡后成就不朽，我永远记得它，记得它为何而死。动车的头颅在动车死去的第二天被就地掩埋，我没有选择相信，我的马甲遭了殃，它是动车的陪葬。  
我很满意那个马甲的名字，一直想不出一个更好的。转世之后我保留了它的读音，字形换了言不及义的搭配。跟那个马甲认识的友人有些失散了，有些也失去了自己的马甲，这对他们来说大约也是无比沉重的，如同丧偶般的痛苦。新的马甲认识了新的人，我和第二个马甲一起在数据的风暴中漂流，像孤舟。

我的第二个马甲是被很多人一起杀死的。  
它是个很好的马甲，名字好听又好记，我很珍惜它，它的寿数比第一个马甲还要高一点。这么多人举报它，最后杀死了它，为什么那些人没有受到惩罚呢。  
第二次死亡的袭来比我想象的更加无声无息。前一天我和我的马甲还在一起支持一些被举报人——有些我认识，有些则不，是在看了大段大段冗长无味的来龙去脉以后才有了些了解。举报来举报去的有什么意思？我和我的马甲都不太明白，但总归清楚万一这举报成功了，那些被举报的人的马甲大概是要死的。死不是一件好事，我记得第一个马甲死去时我的痛苦，不愿它发生在其他人的身上。可我想要挽救的那些马甲最后大多还是死了，曾经拥有那些马甲的人多数都立刻申请了新的马甲，然后哀叹着前任的死不瞑目。  
我的马甲说：“它们不该死，这是不公平的。错误的是杀死它们的那些人。”  
然后我的马甲在深夜里被同一批凶手割了喉。  
尸体情况惨烈，牧师检视棺木时却见怪不怪——两年前他可还是个套话也念不利索的新手。参加葬礼的人稀稀落落来了又走，大多数人无暇他顾。  
“我的马甲也死了，”相熟的朋友愁眉苦脸地说，“不打算办葬礼了，没有意义。省下精力来，这次我一趟养三个马甲，一个带在身上，两个备用。”  
我觉得这是个好主意，跟着养了两个新马甲，它们都不长命。

第三个马甲死得蹊跷，大概是因为黑底色的黄丝带不能用。我想它是被那丝带勒死的，也许是自杀吧。  
第四个马甲死于面食、童话和蜂蜜罐头。它死的那天北京在下雪，天冷。早点铺的面点很好吃，蜂蜜罐头我也喜欢，第四个马甲应该是个饱死鬼，纵做鬼也幸福。  
牧师说：“埋了埋了吧，今天死的马甲太多，大家都一样，别难过。”  
我和朋友把老三跟老四抬到坟地去，早些年有些马甲立了墓碑，现在已经少有了。到哪都是一片乱葬岗，掘墓人扛着铲子，歪着头看我们：“哟，俩啊？”  
“俩，”我冻得发抖，心里只想着快点完事，好去接新的马甲回家，“都不满一周岁，少年夭折，还是孩子。”  
“可惜，”掘墓者叼着烟，咚地一铲子下去，“难得喂了这么白白胖胖……”  
白白胖胖的老四的尸体十分沉重，老三的舌头则伸在外面，我不寒而栗，赶紧和朋友一起把它们扔进坑里。

之后的那些马甲们多半养不久，隔几日一个凌空爆炸，如同烟花闪耀海峡，噼里啪啦，十分夺目。  
“炸太多啦！”朋友说，“你卖烟花啊？”  
那批马甲都是一个模子里刻出来，短胳膊短腿、圆而滚，仿佛彼此的克隆体。我觉得密码很难记，索性都用一样的，就这么炸丸子炸爆米花炸上校鸡块一般炸了十几个。期间季节更迭、寒来暑往，我带着不同的马甲们过了那么两三个强颜欢笑的新年。  
我偶尔去参加别的马甲的葬礼，那些马甲大多因为说话太多而被口水呛死，马甲的拥有者们在殡仪馆的门廊神情凝重地讨论是否要割掉下一个孩子的舌头。我寻思那样太残忍了，他们虽说也如此认为，但觉得至少那样新的马甲就不会死。  
“可是，割掉了舌头，马甲的存在意义是什么呢？”我问。  
“能够带着出门，参加别的马甲的葬礼罢。”他们很快回答，苦中作乐地哈哈笑。  
我觉得这一点也不好笑。  
葬礼中听到的故事则比那更加悲伤。有的马甲的主人是强奸案的受害者，有的马甲的主人则想为那受害者伸冤。有人身为女生去占领男厕所，她的马甲在此期间不幸病逝；有人发言痛下决心说我要好好学习，他的马甲幸而没死，但出门被车撞成了植物马甲；有人的手机充电时爆炸了，他去维权时被手机厂还是什么机构的人打了，他的马甲在这期间神秘失踪。维权跟被口水呛死一样，是马甲的一大死因，死在维权路上的马甲不计其数，更悲惨的是，那些马甲的主人有一些也死了，或者，境遇比死更糟糕。  
牧师快忙不过来了，他想辞职，结果得到了一次加薪，每天还能拿八两胖大海。

快过到最后一个新年的时候，我半夜被人从住处赶了出来。我的马甲大冬天跟我一起被人拽出被窝，我抱着背包和马甲一起蹲在零下十度的街边等天亮。  
如果我冻死了，我的马甲是不是会无处可去？或者，它的密码被某些工具破解，而它会成为病毒寄生、言不由衷的僵尸？我不敢想象那悲惨未来，只得想办法使自己不被冻死。有志愿者组织的公共马甲在广场上发言，说他们那里有热汤、能洗热水澡、也可寄放行李。我看到消息，搭早班公交往他们的地址去，顺便查到附近便宜旅馆的价格。第一天倒是顺顺当当，我喝到了热汤、觉得浴室里沐浴乳的味道特别香、一小时内理出来的简单行李也有了寄身之所。我当时的马甲算是有那么几个粉丝，大约是因此它和志愿者组织的马甲成为了朋友，帮着吆喝了几声。  
第二天我下班，志愿者组织的马甲英年早逝，我的马甲给它贴了讣告。志愿者组织本身没比马甲活得更久，玻璃门上贴了封条，我拍了那封条、马甲发了帖，一个小时后，它便追随它的朋友而去了。  
牧师看也没看我的马甲和它的小伙伴，他的眼睛都快翻到天上。我急着离开这座城市，但又不能放着两具遗骸不管。认识的朋友有很多也在城里，很多也大半夜拖着行李箱走在街头、睡衣外裹着羽绒，年幼的马甲们跟在他们身后，有的走着走着凝固成一座冰雕，有的在我的朋友被赶出家门时被敲掉隔断的重锤敲成了脑震荡，走着走着便因脑出血而去了。我们在某个十字路口见了面，雪开始下，我们把怀里安息的马甲们放在地上，它们溶解在积雪里，如同我们在这城里积攒下来的全部的生活，都消失在这一场雪中。

我带着新的马甲回了家乡。新的马甲在我去献血小板时感染流感病毒，三两天内病情恶化、撒手人寰。它是我的第二十八个马甲，或者第三十二个，这个年头你很难记清楚确切的数字。我已没有条件给这个马甲举办葬礼，我受够了，我决定不再珍惜自己的马甲，否则痛苦的只会是我。在这之前，我的每一次发言都会经过一定程度的自我审查及规制，否则马甲死亡的速率还会提高很多，但是从这一天起，我已经不在乎马甲是死是活。我曾经给它们起精心考虑的名字，而从这一天起再好听的名字都只是不必要的缀饰。我还会拥有很多马甲，它们出生、啼哭、死去，每一次啼哭都是对这现实的不甘与控诉，每一次死去都在祭奠人类的文明。它们的出生不会被人祝福，可是那又有什么关系？它们只是马甲，马甲大约总是该死的。

我觉得我的所有马甲运气都很糟糕，竟遇上我这样一个主人。可是后来有一件事，导致我不再觉得这是我个人的问题，并且在这里写下连篇累牍的废话，以表达一些十分激愤的情绪。日夜裁判马甲命运的超自然力量在不久之后的未来的某一日大概是吃错了药，然后像是小学生写数学题在布袋子里摸红球绿球蓝球黄球一样，竟然随机往活在这世界上（无论它们是否僵尸或植物马甲、身处防火墙之内还是之外）的几千万个马甲身上绑薛定谔的炸药。忽有一日，命运齿轮切合日月星辰运转规律，马甲们身上的炸药被引燃了，一瞬间正如同纪录片里所说的那样「原子弹说爆就爆、其乐无穷」，无数件马甲就那样在二十四个小时内绽放成了朵朵烟花。它们的死亡来得毫无征兆、完全随机，上一秒主人还在使用马甲与友人聊天、给人点赞、搜索百分之九十九搜不到结果的关键字，下一秒那些马甲就在爆炸中灰飞烟灭。很多人都是第一次遭遇马甲的死去，尘土飞扬中咳咳咳咳着爬起身来，从故纸堆里扒拉出自己八百年前忘了因为什么申请的备用马甲。那些马甲在冰封的岁月中冻结了成长的脚步，此时如同婴儿一样幼弱，人们带着手无缚鸡之力的新马甲走上街头，亲朋友邻奔走相告：你是谁？你之前的马甲是什么？你可知道它因为什么而死？  
我早就习惯了马甲的死去、及它们的灵魂在下一个马甲上的复生，但我的很多朋友一向沉默、从八九年前开始就用同一件与他们同样与世无争的马甲。我也有很多朋友一次使用很多件不同的马甲，而这些不同的马甲都与我的马甲互为好友。他们拿马甲谈风花雪月，谈琴棋书画，谈上周股票涨幅不尽如人意，谈下月去邻国旅行攻略做完了没。这些年来他们看着我和其他人的马甲以三百万种匪夷所思的方式死了又死死了再死，早已学会规避蜂蜜罐头或者劣质手机，在语言的陷阱阵中蹑手蹑脚整理出一张攻略地图。我们和他们学会用远隔万里的比喻谈起同一个不能说的名字，我们一同探索、分析、解构、堆砌母语的成分和要素，在某一件事发生之后旁征博引，一百年前的文学大家和古色古香的电视剧集成为寓言里的乌鸦或者狐狸。这个时候马甲十分重要、马甲不能死去，可是有些话不能不说，倘若不说我们便将向谷底加速坠落。我们用这种曲线救国的路径试图减缓马甲的死亡，并表达个人的意志。但是马甲的求生显然和个人的意志不能共存，享寿八年半高龄的远古马甲圆寂了，有人的马甲收藏硬生生炸出一个九连环。死亡是随机的，我们不知道什么样的关键词会触怒那个超自然的机制。我们唯一知道的是，所有的隐喻都会指向同一个结果，表面上你没有在说这件事，你的马甲在说文学情节、在转发抽奖、在搜集移民资料，但实际上我们都在谈论这件事，谈论两千减去十六等于多少，谈论宪法与自由，谈论即将成立的高于法律的那个监察机构，而谈论这件事就等于马甲的炸裂，炸裂便是死亡。就在这一秒，也许就有人在检视你的马甲、在阅读你的发言，倘若你说出了某张清单里的某一个关键字，你的马甲便会死，死亡是随机的，你的马甲的死则并不是。

我的这一个马甲还没有死，我希望它不要死。  
但即使它在肉眼可见的未来没有死去，它终归也还是要死的。若它的同伴都死去了，那它即便活着，与死也没有分别。  
我希望看见随机死亡的镰刀消失的那一天，我希望我的马甲能跟我一起寿终正寝，它的棺木不再只是被高墙围起的小小角落。世界会成为它的陵墓。

**Author's Note:**

> 作于2018年2月修宪次日。满腔愤慨，一气呵成。


End file.
